


Family Christmas

by writerlyhabits



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Donna is sassy, F/M, Fluff, Its actually really cute, Kissing, are we surprised, because oh boy the doctor bottles up his emotions, he absolutely adores the reader, he can't be stopped he's got too much emotions, he got them into this problem in the first place, passionate kissing, she's a sweetheart, the Tardis is my favorite, the doctor a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlyhabits/pseuds/writerlyhabits
Summary: The Doctor tries to drop Donna and the reader off to spend Christmas at home, but our reader persuades him to come inside. When a relative makes certain assumptions, how do the adventurers respond?





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a bit, I have no idea where it came from but I like it! Can hardly believe I wrote this one! Enjoy!

You could hardly believe your luck. The Doctor, the man who you’ve come to find hated being domestic, was now sitting at a table with your family looking like he was having the time of his life. He had dropped Donna off to spend Christmas with her family and would have done the same to you, but you were somehow able to convince him to accompany you inside; how you had managed that you had no idea. 

Your grandmother, who was laughing at something the Doctor said, caught you watching. Well, more like staring. Oh don’t deny it, you were staring, okay? You tried to act natural, but it was too late. 

“(y/n) dear, you’ll never believe what the Doctor just told us!” she smiled, beckoning you over. The man in question smiled at you, and clutching your mug of cocoa like your life depended on it, you made your way over to join them. 

“I can only guess, what’s he said this time? Should I be worried?”

“Oh relax, I’m not that bad!” he whined.

“Mhm, I beg to differ.” The look he was giving you was absolutely awful. Well, actually it was quite wonderful, but you hated that it was. He was smiling so bright, so happily, and there was a glimmer of something in his eyes that you had only seen a few times, and you hadn’t figured out exactly what it was. You hated that lovely face because all he had to do was smile and your insides went all funny. You hated that he had no idea, then at least he might have had the decency to show you a little mercy. Thinking it best not to gaze at the Doctor any longer, you turned back to your grandma.

“The Doctor was just telling us that you defused a bomb!”

“Ah yes, the alien bomb that I accidentally activated and diffused all in one go because I panicked and started pushing buttons.” Your grandmother threw her head back laughing.

“That was just button mashing?! Oh, I knew you were brilliant!” The Doctor gushed, and you took a sip of your cocoa to hide any potential blush. You continued to chat away with your family, making sure to add to or deflate the Doctor’s stories in all the right places. And when one of your little cousins ran up to the Doctor to show him something, you did your best to keep your emotions under control when he picked the child up and put them in his lap, giving them his every attention as they babbled on excitedly.

You knew you had it bad for the Doctor, which was irritably inconvenient for you. It was absolutely certain he wouldn’t reciprocate your feelings, and even if he did, there was a more significant chance that he wanted nothing to do with that kind of attachment. So rather than making things awkward and risking being dropped off at home for good, you suffered in silence as the Doctor continued to be his incredible self because the suffering was worth every moment. He’ll call you brilliant when you do something stupid, grab your hand when things get weird, wrap you in a tight hug when he’s excited …

You realized you were staring again as the Doctor chatted away happily with your family members, still holding your cousin in his lap as they colored at the grown-up table. Every few minutes they would show the Doctor their work, and he would smile big at them before giving you a grin as well. You felt so comfortable seeing the Doctor so at ease and so sincerely… him. Your aunt had also realized you were staring, and before you could salvage your dignity, she opened her mouth.

“It’s so nice to finally see you with a man of your own (y/n), how long have you two been at it?” she asked sincerely, and you had to take a minute to process the sounds coming out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry?”

“I know how you’ve always wanted someone special to bring home, and you two are just so cute, I’m happy you’ve finally found one!” You nearly choked. Speechless, you looked at the Doctor, as if to assure him that this was as much of a surprise to you as it must have been to him. However, when you caught his gaze he was giving you such a soft, warm smile and he had that look in his eyes again. Noticing how flustered you seemed to be, the Doctor took the liberty of replying to your aunt.

“I’d say about a month, right love?” This did not make your situation any better. He gave you a very discrete wink, and you did your best to continue.

“Uh, yeah … Yeah, I think that’s about right.”

“Of course, time is relative, it’s incredibly hard to tell how long it’s been when you’re in the TARDIS jumping from one place and time to another.” Just like that, he had retaken control, charming your family to the point where you hardly had to say a word; he had saved the day once again, and you swore you were going to kill him when the day was through.

He was your hero and your downfall all in one. He held your hand at the table, looked at you like you were his entire world, and when you were watching all the kids open their gifts he stood very close with a hand on the small of your back. He played the part very very well. Almost too well for your liking, as he was starting to make the lines between real and pretend very hard to tell apart.

When the end of the day finally came, you hugged your family goodbye and walked with the Doctor back into the TARDIS, his arm draped over your shoulder. You braced yourself for the snap back to reality, knowing that as soon as the doors would shut behind you, he would return to his usual self, and all of this would be just another funny story. However, you were pleasantly surprised to find he continued to hold you close as he approached the console, using only his free hand to fiddle with some the controls.

“Alright alright, I’m glad you dragged me in with you, are you happy?” he smirked down at you.

“Yes, yes I am.” He took his arm from around your shoulders and returned his hold to the small of your back.

“You alright? You seem kind of quiet.” He looked down at you expectantly, his brows knitted together in concern. You had no idea how you were going to tell the man who continued to hold that you didn’t want him to stop, that you didn’t want him to stop giving you that smile, that you wanted to know what the damn glimmer in his eyes was. You also had no idea how to turn all of that emotion into an offhand comment that he would brush off and leave alone so you could suffer in peace. Instead, in a moment of brilliance, you sat there awkwardly silent as you wished yourself to think of something to say.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just uh …” you stopped and looked up into his brown eyes again, instantly regretting it as your stomach did a somersault. You tried to keep going, but nothing coherent was going to come out of your mouth if the Doctor kept looking at you like that. He adjusted himself, stepping even closer to you as he placed one hand on your waist, the other caressing your arm.

“(y/n), I … Just,” he stammered, licking his lips in a way that, without a doubt, turned your cheeks a nice shade of pink. He was intoxicatingly close, and your brain was moving a thousand miles a minute but at the same time didn’t seem to be working at all. “Just stop me whenever you like.”

You gave a slight nod, his hand moving to the back of your neck as you brought yours to his chest, feeling the fast-paced beating of his two hearts. You wondered if they were always that fast, though your train of thought was derailed when you realized he was much closer than he had ever been before. You looked up into his eyes again, and though half-lidded, you could see that the look he had worn before was no longer a glimmer. It shone through brighter than ever, giving you no room for interpretation. That was a look of complete adoration, and it was driving you mad.

With a sudden wave of courage, you grabbed his tie, slowly pulling him down to you until his forehead rested against yours. Your heart was racing as you shifted your gaze between the look in the Doctor’s eyes, and how close his lips were. He licked them again, and you swore your legs would have given out if you weren’t holding onto him with everything you had. With the smallest smirk, the Doctor crashed his lips into yours, all the space between the two of you gone.

He held you as if you were the most precious thing in the universe, but kissed you with such a fire you had to wonder how long it had been burning. You flung your arms around his neck, more as support than anything else. He let out what you could only be described as a growl, causing your knees to almost give out entirely. His hands were gripping your waist tightly, holding you close to him (and if you were honest, that might have been the only reason you were still standing upright), and his mouth moved against yours so wonderfully it was as if you two had done this a million times before. One of your hands started to play with his soft, sticky-uppy hair and he let out a whimper.

Then, he started to kiss you with his tongue, and it was your turn to let out a moan as he explored your mouth, his hands doing plenty of traveling of their own. You were so engulfed in the Doctor that you were completely unaware of your own body, as suddenly the Doctor had moved the two of you to the console and sat you up on it. He leaned into you, kissing you deeply before his lips moved along your jawline. You bit your lip and dug your fingers into his back, and he giggled in response. The Doctor continued to plant kisses along that sweet spot he had found, moving his hands down your sides before resting them on the console to steady himself.

However, steady was not precisely the word you would use to describe the next thing that happened, as he had clumsily launched the TARDIS into action. You and the Doctor were abruptly deposited in a heap on the TARDIS floor as she stopped, and the two of you allowed yourselves a moment to catch your breath. He looked down at you laying on top of him, and the two of you were all giggles. He helped you up and brushed himself off as you composed yourself, trying to sort through the mess of things going through your head.

“Suppose we should see where we uh, where we landed then, huh?” he asked, a hand behind his neck, yet unable to stop smiling. You looked back up at him and saw his eyes shining with glee, with playfulness, with unfiltered adoration, and it made you laugh. He bit his bottom lip and pulled you back into him for another kiss, tangling a hand in your hair.

But of course, before you could organize your thoughts to wonder where the TARDIS had taken you, the answer walked through the door.

“Oh, Doctor I’m so glad to see ya, as much as I love my grand-dad I just can’t stand being ‘round my mum for that long. Can you believe she-” Donna stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the two of you pull apart from each other in a panic at her entrance. “Oh I’m sorry, should I come back another time then? Maybe when you two are done snogging the living daylights out of each other,” she teased, causing you to turn about as red as a tomato.

“Donna-” The Doctor started, but the ginger put a finger in the air, cutting him off.

“Yeah yeah it’s a Christmas miracle, the two of you finally opened your eyes, I’m very happy for you, all that good stuff. Just don’t be gross about it, that’s all I ask,” she explained exasperatedly. “You can tell me all about it later, I’m in desperate need of a nap. Tomorrow we go somewhere cool, deal?”

You and the Doctor shared a look before mumbling an agreement, and a satisfied Donna left the console room without another word. After a moment you turned back to the Doctor, who was already looking at you with a grin.

“Oh dear, what’s that look for?”

“Oh nothing, just … well …” He grabbed you by the waist before continuing. “Donna’s not going to come out anytime soon, so you know, we could … continue where we left off?” Despite the warm feeling you got thinking about it, you couldn’t help yourself from bursting with laughter. “Oh come on don’t laugh, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he half-whined, laughing along with you.

“Sorry, I just … you’re gonna be a handful, aren’t you?” You teased. The Doctor gave you the most handsome smile he could muster.

“Oh yes I am,” he replied, his voice low and … well honestly, it was hot. He pulled you close for another kiss, just as monumental as the ones before it. For a moment you felt sorry for Donna. You could tell this was going to become a regular activity, but you were unsure how much the Doctor would actually be able to restrain himself around her. But your pity didn’t last very long because … let’s just say it how it is; the Doctor knew what he was doing, and you weren’t planning on stopping him any time soon.


End file.
